


You and I

by harrythe



Series: Ashleigh writes for friends [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythe/pseuds/harrythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Not until you promise that you won’t leave me.” He said, voice full of laughter. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“I promise,” she gasped out, tears welling in her eyes from laughing. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beautifulsoulheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/gifts).



> I wrote this for Ronie because she is my best friend, and I wanted to do something special for her. She deserves it so much, like so, so much, and Niall Horan is one of her favorite people, so here it is :)
> 
> Oh! This also has a fanmix. I was bored, and thought I'd just add some of my favorite fluffy songs because why not?

The ending credits rolled across the screen and Ronie stood up, almost dumping the popcorn bowl onto the floor. “Whoops!” She exclaimed, grabbing it as a few kernels spilled onto the floor. A pale hand reached out, snagging them before they could bounce under the couch.

“Thanks.” Ronie smiled down at the mop of blonde hair.

“No problem.” Niall stated, smiling back as he stood up to dump the kernels into the trash. Ronie grabbed another bag from the cabinet and stuck it into microwave, starting the timer. They both stood in silence, watching the bag expand and spin on the microwave plate. When it was done Niall grabbed it and emptied into the bowl. He proceeded to carry it back to the couch, setting it on the end table before plopping down, dragging Ronie with him. Ronie smiled, snuggling into her boyfriend’s warm embrace.

“You’re coming to the concert tonight, right?” Niall asked as he queued up another movie.

Ronie nodded. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you live.”

“Good. The boys have missed you.”

“I’ve missed them too.”

The movie started, silence falling between the two. About halfway through Niall dozed off, and Ronie smiled, once again running her fingers through his hair. Dark circles were prominent under his eyes, the only thing signaling how tired her boy actually was. Her boy. She never got tired of saying it, knowing Niall was well and truly hers. She tried to refocus on the movie, but her attention kept wandering back to her excitement for the show tonight, her first show in almost three months, being too busy with school and other things to take the time to go to a show.

Niall snuffled a bit, turning his face to bury it into the couch cushions. Ronie smiled, running her fingers through his soft hair yet again. It needed to be dyed soon, brown roots poking through the blonde.

Niall didn’t wake up until the credits once again rolled down the screen. This time he stood up off the couch, throwing his arms over his head and stretching his back, showing the pale skin of his stomach. When he was done he bent down to give Ronie a quick kiss, both of them smiling so it was merely just a press of their lips together.

“We should probably get ready to go.” Niall murmured, pressing his lips against hers again.

“Mmm.” Ronie hums in agreement. She gently pushed Niall back so she could stand and stretch as well. Straightening her clothes she grabbed her purse and her keys, and slipped on her shoes. Niall slipped on his own shoes and followed Ronie down to her car.

About halfway through the car ride to the stadium Ronie’s right hand left the steering wheel and drifted down to the armrest in the middle of the front seat. Niall smiled, reaching over with his left hand and laced their fingers together, thumb rubbing the back of her hand. Ronie smiled, gently squeezing Niall’s hand in hers.

Niall didn’t let go of her hand until they arrived at the venue, quickly bounding out of the car as soon as it was parked and ran around to Ronie’s door to open it for her. She smiled, kissing Niall on the cheek as she stepped out of the car. They walked towards the door, Ronie slipping her hand back into Niall’s, and linking their fingers together again.

When they got to the dressing room, it was silent inside. Ronie looked over at Niall curiously, and Niall shrugged. He pushed open the door, noting the empty room inside.

“Huh.” Ronie looked around the room, taking in the sight.

“Guess the lads went out for a bit.” Niall said, before dragging Ronie over to a couch and sitting down, tugging Ronie down so she was straddling his lap. “Hi.”

Ronie giggled. “Hi,” she murmured, kissing him before quickly pulling away.

Niall smirked, cupping her face between his hands and drawing it towards him so that he could kiss her again. Ronie’s hands drifted to his neck, wrapping around it to draw him closer as well. Niall smiled into the kiss, pulling back just slightly to lick his lips, tongue also brushing against her lips. Ronie gasped, easily allowing Niall’s tongue to slip into her mouth.

Niall’s hands drifted down to her waist, easily tugging her closer, leaving no space between them. His hand rucked her shirt up, resting on the warm, bare skin of her hip. Ronie gasped, breaking the kiss and throwing her head back. Niall’s mouth moved to her neck, sucking bruises into her skin. Her hands drifted down from his neck to grip his biceps. squeezing the muscles there.

A throat clearing caused the two of them to break apart, Ronie rolling off Niall’s lap to see his bandmates standing in the doorway. All of them looked faintly embarrassed, except Louis, who had a smirk on his face.

“Hey guys.” Niall murmured, a little sheepish.

“Hope we haven’t interrupted something important.” Louis stated, still smirking.

“Nothing like what we’ve walked in on.” Niall retorted back, staring meaningfully at Harry and Louis; Louis’s smirk dimming, and Harry blushing slightly. Their fingers are linked together, Harry’s thumb gently rubbing the back of Louis’s hand.

Liam grinned at Ronie, holding out his arms and she stood up from the couch, wrapping him in a tight hug. “We’ve missed you around here.” He said, voice warm.

“I’ve missed you guys too.” She said, moving on to hug Zayn. He wrapped her up into a bear hug, squeezing tightly. She allowed herself to burrow into it, reveling in his warmth. Louis and Harry came next, and they sandwiched her between them, one in front and one behind, squeezing as hard as they could.

“Welcome back.” Louis whispered into her ear, warmth breath caressing her cheek.

They let her go and she moved back to the couch and back on Niall’s lap; Niall wrapping her back up in his embrace. Harry and Louis sat down on either side of them, phones out. Liam and Zayn sat on the other side of the room in the makeup chairs. They struck up a conversation about some party they’d been invited too. Ronie remained quiet, listening to the conversation swirling around her, letting the warmth of Niall’s voice and his embrace lull her to sleep.

She didn’t wake up until she felt Niall gently move her onto Harry’s lap so he could stand up. Ronie whined, burying her face into Harry’s t-shirt as she curled up in his lap. He was a bit more bony than Niall, a bit more slim. He was comfortable, but not nearly as comfortable as Niall.

“I have to go get dressed. I’ll be right back,” she heard Niall say before walking away. She felt Louis slide over closer, throwing his arm around Harry’s shoulders, his hand rubbing her back. It could almost lull her back to sleep, but she wanted to be awake, so she slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the sudden intake of light.

She focuses her attention on Harry and Louis, on the conversation they’re having about a party they’re planning for the next weekend.

“And we want you to come, Ronie.” Harry says, hand rubbing her back.

“Okay.” She mumbled sleepily. “If you want me too.”

“If they want you to what?” Niall asked, suddenly appearing in front of her.

“Oh, we’re inviting her to join a threesome with us.” Louis said, voice full of laughter, causing Harry to burst into a chuckle as well..

Ronie giggled, looking up at Niall’s face, which didn't look angry, just mildly annoyed.. “I feel like I should be jealous, Tomlinson.” He said, crossing his arms.

Ronie grinned. “You should be.” She giggled, throwing her arms around Louis and smacking a kiss onto his cheek.

Niall’s frown grew, before his arms shot out and he grabbed her, pulling her into his chest, fingers reaching to tickle her sides gently.

“Niall, stop!” She shrieked and began to laugh, as she tried to squirm away.

“Not until you promise that you won’t leave me.” He said, voice full of laughter.

“I promise,” she gasped out, tears welling in her eyes from laughing.

Niall spun her around, cupping her cheeks and pulling her in for a kiss. Ronie smiled as Niall set her back on her feet, and she sank back onto the couch that Harry and Louis had vacated to go get dressed. Niall followed her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as he sat beside her. He started humming softly in her ear, the beginning notes to “Truly Madly Deeply” ghosting across her skin as he pulled her closer. His nose brushed her cheek as a smile spread across her face. She felt like she could stay in this moment forever, just sitting here with Niall’s arm around her shoulder, his voice humming in her ear.

It wasn’t long before the other boys came in, getting ready for their vocal warm-ups. Niall reluctantly gets up off the couch and joins the boys. Ronie stretches out along the couch, closing her eyes and listening as the boys run through several vocal exercises and went through their pre-show ritual.

When it was time for them to go onstage Ronie sat up, holding out her hands so Niall could help her up off the couch. She walked with him to the side of the stage, the roar from the audience deafening.

“Wish me good luck?” Niall asked, arms slipping around her waist as her’s went around his neck.

“Good luck.” She kissed him quickly, fingers burying into his hair.

Niall smiled, kissed her again, and then ran onstage with the rest of the boys, the yells from the crowd increasing. The starting notes to their new single drifted across the stadium, and Ronie smiled, watching the boy she loved running bouncing around stage. A couple of times she caught him looking at her, where she could clearly see him from her place offstage. He always winked, his grin huge. She laughed, happiness bubbling in her veins, curling around her like a warm blanket. A

bout seven songs, and a couple talking breaks in Niall bounded off the stage, running by Ronie with a hurried ‘Gotta use the loo’. Ronie laughed, watching as Niall ran and almost stumbled turning a corner. He was back within three minutes, slowing down to kiss Ronie’s cheek as he ran back on stage, music starting up as another song began.

It was about an hour and a half into the concert when all the boys came tumbling off the stage for an outfit change. Niall quickly kissed her cheek before joining the other boys to change into another outfit. Niall was dressed quickly, and he grabbed his guitar. They were getting ready to go back on stage and they all high-fived Ronie, except Niall who gave her a quick kiss. Ronie smiled as she watched them take off, still bouncing around like hyperactive teenagers that they weren’t anymore.

After about five songs, Niall came offstage again, setting his guitar in it’s stand. “Enjoying yourself?” He asked, kissing her cheek.

“Immensely.” Ronie answered, as Niall gave her another kiss. “Now get back out there!” She exclaimed, pushing him towards the stage. Niall grinned and gave her another kiss before running back onstage.

In total, the concert lasted a little over three hours. After their third encore they all ran off the stage, all sweat and smiles. Niall instantly wrapped Ronie up in a hug and spun her around.

“Eww!” She exclaimed. “Put me down! You’re all sweaty!”

Niall set her on her feet and went back in for another kiss. She indulged him, letting his arms wrap around her as she wrapped hers around him.

“You did good tonight.” She whispered, voice tender.

Niall let her go, and ran off to go shower off some of the sweat and change into some sweats. Ronie made her way back towards the dressing room so she could wait for him. He returned quickly, hair still damp.

“Ready to go?”

She nodded her head as he took her hand and lead her outside. The other boys were already outside, waiting by a car to take them to the hotel.

“See you guys tomorrow?” Niall asked, and the boys nodded.

Ronie hugged all of them, pressing kisses to their cheeks before leading Niall over to her car. The drive back to her house was fairly quiet, Niall dozing in the passenger seat next to her. As soon as she pulled into her driveway she killed the engine, gently shaking Niall awake. The managed to make it inside and Ronie led them to her bedroom. Niall made for the bed, and Ronie quickly changed into some pajamas. She then crawled in beside Niall, snuggling up to him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

It wasn’t long before either of them fell asleep, snuggled together, basking in the glow of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make the world go round!


End file.
